


Eventful Farewell

by Vyhtheas



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Summary: Yes, I did separate my characters in the second chapter.What you gonna do about it?
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Eventful Farewell

The morning's light trickled through the glass window, stirring the couple from their slumber.

"Good morning, sweetie," Ulleonne said to Amethyrel'a, sitting up and runs her fingers through her long black hair. "Did you sleep well?"

" _I always sleep well when I'm with you_ " Amethyrel'a signs happily, a sudden look of sad realization appears on his face, " _But I'm sure I'll sleep well when we're not together_." he tried to shift his face to look more neutral, but Ulleonne could see there was still sorrow in his face and moves to embrace him, she was feeling a bit down as well now that the day of her departure had come.

"I know you will, although I'm hoping you'll keep to a decent enough sleep schedule, I don't want to come back to Limsa and see bags under your eyes." she teases him, trying to lift the mood. 

His face shifts to a slight smile, " _I promise I'll keep to something that makes some sense._ _You know if Y'shtola found out, she wouldn't let me hear the end of it_." the two of them laugh.

Amethyrel'a used to be known for being late to classes because he would sleep in late, or dozing off in the middle of lessons. This was until Y'sthola intervened by knocking on his door loudly every time he slept in, screaming at him to wake up. While a bit of a bold solution, even for her, she did introduce him to tea so he could have something to energize him throughout the day. 

"You better, but of course I won't object if you stay up late to do things like stargazing, which I know you enjoy. I just want what's best for you, but I, nor would Y'sthola want to micromanage you." Ulleonne says to him.

Amethyrel'a nods, " _Are you sure I'm making the right decision to stay here_?" He asks, signing with a bit of hesitation.

Ulleonne puts a hand softly on his cheek "We talked about this for so long now, you deserve time to reconnect with Limsa, we made our decisions together as a couple, and I'm sure they won't keep me away from you for too long" she reassures him, his face brightens up, and the two exchanging a kiss.

Later on, Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a have breakfast together, and Ulleonnes over her ticket for her voyage to Gridania later that day.

"So my boat leaves decently late, and I was thinking we should be able to do some sightseeing before I have to board. Also, I was thinking we should have a meal at the Bismark. I've heard good things about it and think it would be a lovely thing for us to do together. You wouldn't mind going over and asking if they have reservations left, do you?" Ulleonne asks Amethyrel'a, who nods in agreement, quickly gulping down the rest of his food and running over in the direction of the restaurant. 

"I meant when you were done eating, never been one to keep people waiting, have you?" Ulleonne mutters to herself, shrugging and takes a sip of her tea.

Ulleonne was sitting alone at the table waiting for Amethyrel'a to return when a surprisingly drunk looking Roegadyn with a captain's hat walks into the Drowning Wench with a couple of crewmates. It was a bit of a strange sight to Ulleonne, but it wasn't a surprise to her given the plethora of sailors and brigands Limsa was known for, and she decided to just ignore it.

Suddenly, the captain loudly exclaimed, "Ay, nothing like a good old-fashioned drink to start the day lads!?" He exclaims, with his posse thrusting their drinks high, exclaiming in agreement. Ulleonne rolls her eyes, taking another sip of her tea.

One of the sailors draws their attention to Ulleonne, she sighs, knowing what's going to happen next. "Eh, what's a pretty thing like you sitting alone, especially in a shite-hole place like this?" the man asks, Ulleonne was surprised that he sounded soberer than the captain.

She tried to politely brush him off, "Oh, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to return, he just stepped out for a bit."

The sailor seemed to be unphased and pressed on, "Ay, but whoever they are definitely don't deserve a lass as pretty as you. Why don't you ditch him and travel with us, aye? We could give you a good time." The sailor says, slurring his words.

Ulleonne stares at the man with a grossed out look and reaffirms herself, "Look, my boyfriend literally stepped out for a bit, and you pestering the woman who's just sitting minding their own business is obviously getting you nowhere. Not only that, you call this establishment, a shite-hole, yet it's way more respectable that you are being."

The sailor's face twists into offence "Big words for a fragile thing like you..."

Before the man could finish, Ulleonne interrupts him with a sharper tone of voice, "Fragile!? You must be drunker than I thought. Look here, before you make more of an arse of yourself, how about you and your little friends move yourself to a table and stop interrupting the other patrons before I make you."

By this time Amethyrel'a has made it into the entrance he notices the Roegadyn captain stomp over to Ulleonne, "Aye you witch, how about you shut your yap before I make you," He says in a mocking tone.

Amethyrel'a was about to rush in to confront them, but before he could, Ulleonne intimidatingly rises from her seat, revealing her whole height towering over the three, and saying with a sharp-toothed grin, "Try me" she says. She bears her elven fangs, her eyes dilate with a glint of blue fire. The three men stare in shock and they back down, walking away cursing amongst themselves, finding a table and sitting down, grumbling.

Amethyrel'a walks to their table, Ulleonne already having sat down with a satisfied look on her face.

" _You alright_?" he signs and sits down. " _I was going to jump in and kick their arses_."

Ulleonne shakes her head. "It wouldn't have been necessary, typical drunken men will talk however they like, until you sober them up with your own scolding, at least that's how it worked for me and Y'shtola." Ulleonne reaches over to pat Amethyrel'a on the head. "But it's always nice to know I have you to back me up."

" _I thought it was kinda hot_." Amethyrel'a signs with an amused grin on his face.

Ulleonne laughs, "I knew you would you goof, but you're not wrong. I'm just glad it ended without escalation, wouldn't want to shame a few hardworking sailors with a good old fashion beat down would we?"

Amethyrel'a snickers, his eyes then light up with excitement, " _Oh I was able to secure a reservation, it's in a few hours, maybe we could take a walk together until then_?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, it's a beautiful day, and I'd love to see more views around the city."

Amethyrel'a looks down with doubt, slowly signing, " _I just wish I could have thought up something exciting to do to fill up the time before you had to leave_."

"It's alright Amethyrel'a, these couple of days together have been lovely, and you know I always love spending time with you, no matter what we're doing. I know you'll think up a bunch of things to do when I come and visit next. You worry too much when we basically have the same ideas." He looks up smiling, and the two lean in for a kiss.

After spending some time sightseeing, the two have their meal at the Bismark, Ulleonne was impressed with how fresh the ingredients were, and the spices matching perfectly.

They then slowly made their way to the docks, Ulleonne holding Amethyrel'a's hand tightly. He could tell Ulleonne was feeling emotional, now that her departure time had arrived, and she was trying to hide this from him. He tried to console her by grabbing her hand, trying to point out something he found interesting, anything to try to help her feel better or distract her from what was happening. She gave a look of appreciation to him, but he could still tell having to leave was eating her up inside.

As they approach the boat, Ulleonne suddenly embraces him tightly, and starts to weep, which was extremely rare for her to do, he couldn't help but start crying as well, holding her as tightly as he could.

Ulleonne was the first to let go, Amethyrel'a reaches up to wipe a tear off her cheek, she then grabs both of his hands.

"I...guess this is it, now you behave yourself, you know Baderon will tell me you don't, and please make sure you get enough exercise, and maybe visit the archaist guild, I know you think you know everything about arcane, but some practise couldn't hurt, who knows, perhaps you'll learn something new?" She says humorously, looking to feel a bit better.

Amethyrel'a rolls his eyes jokingly, but she knew he would still take in her advice. "Also...thank you for comforting me on the way, I had the same reservations about this as you did, but you never made me feel guilty or tried stopping me from doing this, we made this decision..."

Before she could finish, Amethyrel'a lifted his hands from hers and signed " _As a couple_."

Ulleonne smiles with glees, hugging him, and kisses him repeatedly. "I love you so much," she says, her eyes still tearful, but she smiling.

Amethyrel'a signs " _I love you more_." 

A horn blew, and a sailor yells "All aboard please!"

"I got to go before I keep everyone waiting," Ulleonne says.

" _You think you'll be ok_?" Amethyrel'a asks, he was feeling better about having her go but was worried he won't be there to comfort her if she needed. 

"I'll be fine on the way, and Y'shtola is always willing to talk if I need support or anything of the like, and If I do, I'll make sure to repay her with vanilla tarts and tea." Ulleonne grins. 

Amethyrel'a chuckles, "That's good to hear, we only owe her a lot with all she's done for us over the years."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best with that. Just make sure you do the same if you're feeling down, I'm sure Baderon will take the time to help you feel better, or ask him if he can find someone who'll hear you out. You don't have to feel alone or sad, I'll be back before you know it."

" _I will_ " he signed to her reassuringly, giving one last quick hug.

A horn blows again, and Ulleonne runs over and joins the line of passengers boarding, she calls out "I love you!" and blows some kisses at him.

They all board and the door to the ship closes and departs. Amethyrel'a stays until the boat is far out of sight, the sun setting while he makes his way up towards the Drowning Wench. Baderon who's wiping a table off, notices him walking in looking a bit sad.

"Ay my boy, you saw Ulleonne off didn't ye," he asks him, Amethyrel'a nods.

"You got yourself quite the woman, it must have been hard to let her go like that but, I'm proud of you. If you need something to keep yourself busy, or just to talk, feel free to ask. I'm here for you." Amethyrel'a gives a bit of a smile, but Baderon could tell he needed something a bit more to cheer him up. "Also, I got in touch with a friend in Gridania, and they'll set up something so you can send mail to where the Circle of Knowing to be located, them being your friend, I'm sure they'll oblige."

Amethyrel'a lights up, his face full of jubilation.

"T _hank you, I can't believe I forgot to ask for something like it! I'll be able to stay in touch_!"

"There's the boy I know and love" Baderon gives a hearty laugh, glad to see Amethyrel'a was feeling better, "I'll get you some parchments and new writing utensils. Also, I had an idea, why not make her a gift to send with your first letter, something like one of them Carbuncles plushes you have in your room perhaps? It would be something familiar, and I'm sure she'd appreciate it, I think something made from the heart would mean a lot. I'll get you the materials you need, just let me know what you need, alright?"

Amethyrel'a nods enthusiastically, giving Baderon a hug, then he rushing towards his apartment.

He was feeling a lot better about Ulleonne leaving, and already had plans for not only a gift but things he wanted to do until he could see Ulleonne again. He was happy that Ulleonne seemed to feel better and thanking him for not making her feel guilty for leaving, being the last thing he wanted to make her feel. He'd do anything to make her happy, and if having her follow a dream working with the Circle of Knowing, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did separate my characters in the second chapter. 
> 
> What you gonna do about it?


End file.
